The Other Heartfillia
by IceQueen1717
Summary: This is a story idea SoulReaperCrewe and I came up with. Naruto is born three years before Lucy and is born as Naruto Heartfillia, he is disowned by his father for not signing a marriage contract that would have made his life miserable. Join Naruto as he walks his new path as a mage while having flashbacks of his past life as a ninja. Strong/Smart Naruto. No reviews No Story!
1. Epilogue

Alright so this is an idea that **SoulReaperCrewe** and I came up with, just like The Prodigal Namikaze, only it's a Fairy Tail/ Naruto crossover. As for the pairing...secret though you are more than welcome to guess. Also his magic has already been picked out and no it is not any of the Slayer magic as that is over done. Also depending on the reviews depends on if I keep going with this or not.

Also there is a pretty good chance that this story will be updated more than my other ones just because the fact is I will be talking with **SoulReaperCrewe** about it often so it will almost always be in my head.

So...read and review!

* * *

**The Other Heartfillia**

**Demon**

_**Spell/Jutsu**_

_Thoughts/Flashback_

Normal talking

**Rebirth**

"_Will he remember us, Kami-sama?" asked a warm, but worried female voice._

"_Not initially…" Answered an ethereal voice of Kami; her voice portraying warmth, power, and comfort._

"_What do you mean not initially, Kami-sama?" asked an elderly voice of a man. _

"_When he rejoins us after his second life, he will most definitely remember all of you and his past life; however in order to remember his previous life during his second life he must show his "will of fire" during his new life." Responded Kami as they heard the sound of wood hitting the ground as another person joined them._

"_Then we should have nothing to worry about; he will always do anything to help others, it's just who he is. I just hope he learns the joys of women in his new life." Said a lecherous male voice, only for the same voice to cry out in pain a few second later._

"_Sensei, you really shouldn't say things like that around Kushina-chan; although I do agree that he will still show the "will of fire" during his second life." Said calm and deep male voice, who sighed in exasperation as he heard the other man squeal in pain from what his wife was doing to him._

"_Kami-sama I want for my student to be able to help the gaki in his new life; they died before their time and didn't deserve to die when they did." Said a gruff voice._

"_I have a way for them to help him however they will not be human but a creature known as a exceed, I will make sure that their paths cross." Replied Kami, with a nod and a snap of her fingers before a white light left from the area._

"_Thank you Kami-sama." Said the same gruff voice._

"_Shall we watch young Naruto's new life then?" Asked Kami as the other beings nodded and stood around a viewing pool; they looked down as the scene unfolded before them.  
_

**Earthland X764, October 10**

"AHHRRGG!" screamed Layla Heartfillia as she pushed out her first child.

"Sweetie you're almost there just a little more." Said a worried Jude Heartfillia in a soothing voice; wincing as he felt his wife squeeze his hand to death.

"SHUT UP! YOU DID THIS TO ME YOU BASTARD AHHRRGG!" She screamed as the head came out of her birth canal; you could hear the infant crying.

"You're doing great Mrs. Heartfillia, just a little more." Said the doctor calmly as she screamed and pushed again; this time a little more of the child was out. "You're doing great just one more big push OK?"

Layla nodded with tears running down her face from the pain; she took a breath and then pushed screaming again. "AHHRRGG!"

"WWAAAHH, WAAAHH, WAAAHH!" the little blonde haired baby cried as he was pushed out into the cold. The umbilical cord was cut and he was wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Heartfillia you have a beautiful and healthy baby boy." Said the doctor as he passed the child to his mother; who took the little boy in her arms and smiled him with the warmest smile she could muster.

"My little boy, my little Naruto." She said smiling when he opened his bright blue eyes for all to see, sticking his finger in his mouth looking adorable. "Oh you can be a real charmer if you want to, can't you?"

"He must take after his old man." Said Jude jovially as he smiled down at his son and wife; it was the happiest day of his life.

Baby Naruto gurgled and smiled at his mother, grabbing her finger in his little hand and holding it tight. Layla and Jude both smiled down at their son who had a glow about him that just screamed happiness.

As Layla began to fall asleep, the birth was very stressful to her; Jude took his son from his mother and held him gently in his arms rocking him to put him to sleep, before handing him off to a nurse. As the nurse took Naruto away Jude stayed by his wife's side watching her sleep gently brushing her hair out of her face.

In the baby ward Naruto was but in a cradle next to the window where he looked outside, up at the stars almost as if he knew he was being watched from above. He smiled and held and arm up towards the stars trying to grab them in his little hands and hold them. From above six people look down at him with smiles on their faces as they look forward to watching Naruto's new life as, Naruto Heartfillia.


	2. Chapter 1

**Co-written by SoulReaperCrewe.**

So this is the latest chapter of this story sorry that I took so long with it, but I had to make sure that it perfect since this is a huge part in the story. You learn Naruto's special type of magic and he starts to dream about his past life. Now his dreams won't really have an order though he will have a gut feeling about what happened first so he will eventually publish theses as stories. Also his magic will be based off of bloodlines from the Narutoverse. As for the pairing originally I was going to do a rare pairing however I have decided to leave it up to a vote since it doesn't seem like people want to pairing I had originally planned. Also the pairing won't happen for a while so it will give you time to vote.

Until then enjoy and Ja ne!

* * *

**Demon**

_**Spell/Jutsu**_

_Thoughts/Flashback_

Normal talking

**The Years of Change**

**Earthland X768**

It had been one year since the Heartfilia family had left the Love & Lucky guild to find their fortune. The Heartfilia family is living in a modest house as Heartfilia Konzern had just taken off and at the moment it seemed as though it would flourish with the right business-sense.

At this point in time you could see Naruto playing with his younger sister Lucy, who loved being around her big brother. They rolled a ball back and forth while their mother watched, smiling at the interaction between the two siblings.

Naruto had short to medium length, wind-swept, blonde hair and piercing blue eyes as blue as the ocean. He wore a silver hooded t-shirt with a long-sleeved black shirt underneath it and a pair of dark blue cargo shorts with a pair of black, silver, and blue trainers. On the back of the shirt was a black outline of a grinning fox that Naruto had a strange attachment to.

"Naru, Lucy, be careful will you? I wouldn't want either of my babies to get hurt." Said Layla as she watched Naruto chase the crawling Lucy, laughing slightly at the sight; Naruto had a lot of energy and loved running around outside.

"Don't worry so much mommy, I won't let anything happen to Lu-Lu!" Naruto yelled as he followed his younger sister laughing as he ran.

"Naruto, listen to your mother you know that she worries about you two." Said Jude as he walked into the backyard, he had just gotten back from the company.

When Lucy and Naruto heard their father they both turned around and smiled running and crawling towards him.

"Daddy you're home!" yelled Naruto as he ran into his father's arms, hugging him tightly. "How was work, daddy?"

Jude picks up his son and smiled down at him, he loved coming home to his wife and children. "It was OK, but hard work after all we are creating a company."

"Yeah, when I get older I want to run it just like you daddy!" said the young Heartfilia enthusiastically.

"Oh you do, do you?" he asked smiling at his son with pride in his eyes as he nodded his head. "What about being a mage like your mother?"

Naruto screwed his face a bit and thought about it with his hand under his chin, he looked adorable. Then his face brightened and he said. "I can do both! I can travel for a few years as a mage and then take over the company!"

Layla and Jude both smiled and Naruto was set on the ground and ran off to play with ball, he kicked it against the large tree in their backyard and kicked it back when it bounced back, it was a game he had come up with when Lucy was sleeping and he wanted to play.

He was very intelligent for his age and loved to play, read, draw, and write. When he was done playing with the ball, he started climbing the tree in the backyard, jumping from branch to branch until he reached the top; as watched the sunset he her his mother call for him. He got out of the tree and ran into the house and sat at the table for dinner smiling as he looked around at his family, though something inside of him told him that there was something missing, even if he didn't know what it was.

Naruto ate and then ran to his room to change into his black and silver pajamas. He then climbed out of his window and on to the roof to look up at the stars, which always seemed to look like they were watching over him, before going off to bed.

When Naruto woke up the next morning he found that his father was already gone; his mother was up making breakfast for him and his little sister was still asleep.

When Naruto saw his mother he ran to her and hugged her. "Morning mommy!" he yelled smiling up at her.

When Layla saw her son she picked him up and hugged her tightly, before kissing his forehead causing him to laugh. "Good morning, my little Naru, you are up early any reason why?"

"I wanted to see daddy before he left, but he was gone when I woke up." Said Naruto, pouting slightly, his father was always gone before he got up in the morning.

Layla sighed, Jude had become more and more obsessed with his work now a days. She missed him being at home as did Lucy and Naruto, she knew that Naruto wanted to spend more time with his father, nut it just didn't work out when they wanted it to.

"Naru, do you want to play with Aquarius?" Asked Layla getting an idea as she pulled out Gate Key of the Water Bearer; it was a golden zodiac key with two blue "U's" on the handle. Naruto smile and nodded his head eagerly; he loved playing with Aquarius he had played with her since he found out his mother was a mage. Aquarius absolutely adored Naruto and was more than happy to play with him when Layla was busy.

Layla smiled and filled a large bowl with water while Naruto went to change into his swim trunks as Layla set the bowl outside and waited until Naruto ran outside jumping around eager to play with Aquarius.

"Alright Naru are you ready to play?" Asked laugh who giggled as Naruto smiled and nodded. "_**Gate of the water bearer I open thee, **__**Aquarius**__**!**_""

"Layla, why have you summoned me?" Asked the spirit who was they tackled to the ground by Naruto to.

"Aquarius! Play with me please?" yelled Naruto as Aquarius smiled down at him.

"OK Naru, I will play with you. Layla I assume this is why you summoned me?" she asked as she sprayed Naruto with a lite spray of water causing Naruto to run around, laughing and smiling.

"Yes there is going to bigger a large dinner tonight that I need to prepare for, I hope that you don't mind watching and playing with him for a while?" she asked the spirit knowing that angering one of your spirits was not a smart thing to do.

Aquarius simply waved it off and said. "I have no problem playing with Naru, Layla. You know I simply adore the little guy, much more than your daughter anyways since he never pulled my hair."

Layla chuckled remembering how Lucy first reacted when she saw Aquarius. "Come on Aquarius you can't hold that against her forever she is only a baby."

"Your son never did that to me even when he was an infant." She countered as she made a water spout throwing Naruto in the air and then catching him on a water slide, causing him to squeal with excitement. Layla walked back inside and left the two of them to play; Aquarius asked. "What do you want to play Naru?"

"Can we play catch? Please?" asked Naruto, jumping up and down, causing Aquarius to smile warmly at the little boy; his energy was contagious.

"Sure, why don't you go and get the ball and we can play catch." She said with a smile as Naruto ran towards the shed to get the ball and the two of them played together for the rest of the day.

**That Evening**

Naruto was in his room getting dressed for the nice dinner that his mother had made so that his father could try and get the investors to help fund the company.

He wore a pair of black slacks with a black long sleeved dress shirt, his sleeves rolled up just below his elbows, untucked; a clip on silver tie around his neck, and a dark blue vest over the shirt and tie. On his feet were a pair of nice tennis shoes; black, blue and a silver tribal design on them.

Naruto walked down the stairs and entered the dining room, smiling slightly when he saw his parents.

"Hi mommy, hi daddy; how do Iook?" he asked as he gave them both a hug, his smile lighting up the room.

"You look very handsome sweetie." Said Layla as she straightened his tie, and combing his hair of to the side a bit.

"Is Lu-Lu not eating with us tonight?" Asked Naruto when he noticed his sister wasn't in the room.

"She already ate and is a sleep in her room." Answered Jude, smiling down at his son, he would make a very good impression on the investors. He bent down until he was at eye level with Naruto and said. "Now Naruto, we have some very important people who I invited here to have dinner with us tonight. They will be able to help our new company get on its feet, so I need you to be on your best behavior, OK?"

"Alright daddy, I'll be good. Are there going to be any kids my age eating here?" Naruto asked since he didn't want to be the only kid at the dinner table.

"There may be other children here tonight however I am not sure. Why don't you help your mother set the table?" Said Jude as Naruto went into the kitchen and grabbed some plates to put on the people.

Soon many people showed up to the house the Johnson, the Junelle, the Knight, and the Rose families. All of them had kids around Naruto's age; Hunter Johnson, Tatiana Junelle, Jae Knight, and Aeron Rose.

The five of them went outside and kicked the ball in the backyard back and forth while the women were outside on the patio watching them and the men were inside discussing a way to make Heartfilia Konzern into a business power house; by the end of the night Heartfilia Konzern had four powerful investors and a bright future a head of it, and Jude began to change.

**Earthland X774**

It has been six years since Heartfilia Konzern had become a worldwide company and ever since then Jude Heartfilia has become somewhat greedy and cold, though not enough for his family to count it up to anything other than stress. The family now lived on a large property that housed their servants; it even had a small village for the servants live and shop in.

The ten year old Naruto is in a room in the mansion on the property with a pen and paper out taking notes during his tutoring session; did I mention an immensely bored Naruto?

"_God, these lessons seem to go on forever! I already know most of this stuff why are they teaching me it? Oh right, when I was four I said I wanted to be just like father. Stupid, stupid, stupid!_" He thought as Mrs. Findlay taught him pre-algebra and its use in the outside world.

"NARUTO! Pay attention!" yelled Mrs. Findlay somehow making her head bigger than normal. Naruto jumped and looked straight ahead. "Good now that I have your attention please give be the answer for 'X' on the first problem."

He looked at it for a fraction of a second and replied. "The answer for 'X' is four point two, four, three inches, rounded off, which means that the angle for point 'A' as well as point 'B' is 45 degrees because the lengths of side 'Y' and 'Z' are of equal distance from angle 'C' which is a ninety degree angle."

"_Why do I feel like this has happened before?_" he thought before shrugging it off and packing up his things before leaving for his magic lesson; leaving his math tutor gapping at him. "_At least that is over, I hate being in a class where I don't learn anything new._"

He ran off to where Grandpa Belo was for his favorite part of the day, magic lessons. Grandpa Belo was an old man with a very long beard wearing a long robe and a pointed hat both of which were covered in stars. He was learning _**Runes Magic**_ from the old man and they found that he had an inhuman natural talent for the art.

"Hey Grandpa Belo!" said Naruto as he walked into the magic room, smiling when he saw his mother. "Hello mother, and how you this fine afternoon?"

Layla smiled at her eldest; he was so much more mature for his age than many realized he just had these moments of immaturity from time to time; meaning his pranks.

"I am find Naru, how were your lessons today?" she asked, then they all heard a scream from down the hall and saw Naruto smiling his foxlike grin; that only meant one thing, he pranked someone. She walked out of the room and saw his math teacher covered in feathers and glitter. Layla laughed at the site as did Grandpa Belo who had looked out to see who Naruto pranked this time. "Why did you prank her this time?"

He just shrugged his shoulders and said. "Her classes are so boring and she is teaching me well below the level I am at also she yelled at me while I was thinking. How rude is that?"

Both of the adults sweat dropped at his casual response. "_Something that simple had caused him to prank her? Heaven help us if he ever is bored out of his mind, the entire property might not make it through the day._" Thought both Belo and Layla as Naruto sheepishly scratched the back of his head; they then dismissed the thought and decided to get to teaching Naruto.

"OK Naruto, today I am going to teach you _**Teleportation Magic**_ since you have already mastered _**Clone Magic**_." Said Belo as Naruto nodded eagerly; Layla smiled at her son, she was happy that he loved magic as much as she did. "Then afterwards I am going to give you a new book I got on _**Runes Magic**_ from a friend of mine that should help you with coming up with your own original runes."

"OK, Grandpa Belo, when do we start?" asked Naruto as he smiled at the old man, and then looked worried when he saw an evil glint in his eyes.

"Right now!" he said causing a shiver to go down Naruto's spine as he began to work on the new type of magic.

Two hours later we find Naruto on the ground in the room panting from the strenuous exercises that he had to go through before he finally learned the _**Teleportation Magic**_.

Both Layla and Belo were surprised that he understood the concept so quickly and that he learned in a single day.

"_The boy is a natural at Magic; I doubt that there is any type of magic that he can't use._" Thought Belo as he watched Naruto slowly get up after catching his breath. "_Not to mention his stamina is incredible and after he is done with his lessons he goes outside and practices magic as well as trains in martial arts, strength, and speed. I can't wait to see what kind of mage he becomes and what type of magic becomes his primary magic._"

Naruto got up as soon and he caught his breath and rolled his shoulders cracking them in process; he looked at the old man and his mother saying. "Well if that's all for the day I'm going to go outside and train some more."

"That is fine Naruto, just be home before dinner so that you can wash up; oh and tonight your father has some kind of announcement at dinner has asked everyone to wear their formal clothes. He also said that he doesn't want you wearing the casual for mal clothes that you are partial to." Said Layla as Naruto took the book that Belo had for him and putting it in his small backpack before taking out had active _**Runes Magic **_on each page; his sealing book.

The sealing runes were something that Naruto created after learning about requip. He sealed away certain items on each page and the pages were labeled so that he knew what was on what page. It was a brilliant creation, however you had to have some skill in _**Runes Magic**_ in order to create and activate them, along with a special type of paper that he created with magic sown into it during the process of making it.

"_**Runes Magic: Seal Release!**_**" **said Naruto as he unsealed a soccer ball from the book only it was weighed a bit more than normal. "I'm going to try and find a way to use _**Teleportation Magic**_ in battle."

He then teleported to a large clearing in the forest on the property; in the middle on the forest were circular posts that he used to train his hand to hand combat with a magic sword that he found when in town with his mother when she went to get a silver celestial key for when Lucy got older.

The soccer ball however he used to increase his reflexes; Naruto changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top before sealing away his school clothes. He tightened the shoe laces on his tennis shoes before releasing the restriction seals on his arms a seals. He smiled remembering how he created them.

**Flashback**

"_Dammit!" Yelled the eight year old Naruto as he tried to move after applying a gravity runes to his body; he had created it to help his body become stronger. "That was a really stupid move! This type of runes could cause serious damage to however I apply them to if they tried to move under them. While they would be good in a fight they would cause more harm than good for training."_

_As Naruto laid there thinking of a way to use his runes to increase his speed and strength. He then thought about his training in the small river on the property; it had a waterfall which he would meditate under to increase his battle senses. He then remembered the resistance he felt when running against the current._

"_What if instead of using gravity, what if I copy the resistance of certain things in nature? It would be much easier on the body since it is natural." Said Naruto out loud as the gravity runes finally let up. "Damn never doing that to myself again, my joints are killing me."_

**End Flashback**

"_Though I feel as though I'm not the first one to create though runes or at least to have the idea; it was like I had heard about them before and copied them._" Thought Naruto as he made the ram hand sign or at least that's what he called it, and said. "_**Runes Magic: Release Restraint!**_"

Naruto then kicked the ball up high in the air in between a circle of five trees that he used to train his body, become more acrobatic, and improve his reflexes. He then ran up a tree then jumped to the trunk of the tree next to it, before saying. "_**Teleport!**_"

He then appeared in a silver flash above the ball before kicking it towards the ground and then disappeared again and appeared in a silver flash on the ground before kicking it at one of the trees and then on its return path kicking it high in the air again this time swinging from a branch to kick it into a tree trunk when it came back towards him he kicked it at the ground and teleported again to keep it from hitting the ground. He had turned it into a game, the ball couldn't hit the ground or he would have to do one hundred push-ups, sit-ups, and pull-ups.

His game continued like this for an hour each time making it more difficult than the last until his _**Teleportation Magic**_ was as easy to him as the clone magic. It wasn't ready to be used in battle the way he imagined it, however it was going to get there eventually.

"_Alright, now time to would that strange attack that I accidentally discovered though I think that it will be a last resort attack._" Thought Naruto as he thought about the strange, but effective attack, it was pure eternano manipulation; very difficult to use, but if used correctly could be used in conjunction the _**Teleportation Magic**_. The attack was a sphere of spiraling eternano that would work by grinding into whatever it is used against.

"_If the Magic Council ever found out about this attack they would probably lock me up under the pretenses of the safety of others when in reality they would just want me to tell others how to use it when even I don't really understand it._" Thought Naruto, knowing that it was true; his mom and Grandpa Belo had explained all about the Magic Council instilling in him a weariness of said council. "_Power, rotation, and compression, that's the key I think,_"

He continued practicing his original technique, which also helped with his control of his rather large magic reserves; he needed to be able to perform the technique faster though. It took him ten minutes to perform the technique which wasn't fast enough. After about thirty minutes of practice he stopped before his reserves hit absolute zero; he then took his book out of his bag that he sealed things inside of and took out a water bottle, taking a drink from it as he opened up the book that Grandpa Belo gave him, there were many interesting things inside of it about _**Runes Magic**_. He would have to thank the old man for the book he had only just started the first chapter and was already enthralled in the book.

After ten minutes Naruto felt normal and rested so he went towards the posts so that he could practice his sword fighting and hand to hand combat. As he was about to hit the post he felt something behind him and was able to jump at the last second; keeping himself from being crushed by a Vulcan's punch.

Naruto's eyes grew wide and he saw the Vulcan, it was huge; sure his mom had told him stories about them, but he never imagined that they would be this big.

Naruto unsealed his sword, thinking that that he could beat it with that and his spells; few as they were. Really stupid idea for a genius, but pride is the weakness of almost all people.

Naruto ran at the Vulcan before he teleported behind it and tried slashing his back, but he was back handed by the beast, hitting a tree causing him to fall forward writhing in pain; his back numb making him unable to get up at the moment.

The Vulcan smirked and said. "You mine, human."

Naruto groaned and got up slowly, a defiant look in his eyes. Then as the Vulcan moved closer, Naruto's eyes began to glow electric blue and he had glow surrounding his body. The weather began to change and he sent a yellow beam at the Vulcan killing it and destroying half of his training field before fainting from exhaustion and pain. As he saw some dark figures running towards him, shouting his name; he felt someone catch him as he fell and then he blacked out.

"_Naruto!" yelled a boy with long spiky gray hair, gray skin, with two wing-like hands coming out of his back and a large, black four pointed star on the bridge of his nose going underneath his eyes. In his hand was what looked like, silver or black lightning._

"_Sasuke!" yelled what looked like him only, his hair was spiked and he was wearing an obnoxious orange jump suit; on his forehead was a blue headband with a metal plate that had a leaf imprinted on it. He had a red fox shaped aura surrounding his body with what looked like the spell that he had been trying to create ._

_The two boys ran at each other, one aiming to kill the other aiming the other aiming to incapacitate._

"_CHIDORI!" yelled the boy named Sasuke as their attacks collided._

_At the same time Naruto yelled. "RASENGAN!"_

_As the two attacks collided, a large black sphere form engulfing both boys, then a large flash living Naruto knocked out on his back and Sasuke standing, but barely. He fell forward and said something to Naruto that he couldn't hear; then the boy ran away and a man showing only one-eye arrived and picked up Naruto, putting him on his back. He then looked at a dag and said something to it only for the dog to shake its head in the negative._

Naruto opened his eyes slowly and groaned in slight pain. He was in a hospital room.

"_Great…I hate hospitals; stupid freaking Vulcan. What was that magic that I used?_" Thought Naruto as a doctor and nurse walked in, both noticed that he was up.

"Hello Naruto," Said the Doctor with a comforting smile on his face. "My name is Doctor Asar Ishtar; you have been asleep for three days. Do you remember what happened?"

"Yeah I remember what happened I was training minding my own business when a Vulcan attacked me. I fought it and it punched me into the large oak tree in my training area. It was about to use its _**Take-Over Magic**_ when I felt this huge power take over. I shot a beam at it and the last thing I remember in is falling forward and being caught by someone." He said as he finished recounting his tale, causing both the nurse and doctor to stare at him in shock.

"You mean to tell me that a little boy like you took down a Vulcan by himself?" said the nurse making sure she heard right, his only response was to nod and groan slightly in pain. He wanted to sit up, but every time he moved his back erupted in pain.

"Easy there," Said the nurse as she gave him some pain killers. "You broke your ribs in the back when you hit that tree; it will be a few weeks before we let you leave for now just rest."

Naruto nodded groggily and he quickly fell into a drug induced sleep.

Four weeks later Naruto was walking into the mansion on the Heartfilia property, his mother and Grandpa Belo beside him helping him when would stumble. For the past four weeks he had been stuck in the hospital, begging to go home.

When he entered the mansion a blond blur tackled him causing him to groan in pain; it was his little sister Lucy. She was crying into his chest her arms around his waist as she hugged him tightly.

In a pained, but soft voice Naruto said. "Lu-Lu what's wrong? Dry your tears, I'm alright."

"N-Naru got h-hurt and w-was g-gone!" she said hugging him tighter as she said this causing Naruto to smile down at the seven year old and kissed the top of her head. "I w-was scared that y-you wouldn't c-come b-back."

"Lucy, no matter what I will always come back to you, besides it will take a lot more than a Vulcan to keep me down. Now dry your tears OK?" He said as she nodded into his chest.

Layla just smiled at her children glad that they got along so well; she looked towards the balcony at her husband who looked at the scene with mild disinterest. This worried her since he seemed to become more and more absorbed in his business with each passing year.

Though Layla didn't notice Naruto had noticed his father's behavior as well and vowed if he tried to force he or Lucy into something "for the sake of the company" he would make sure it never happened.

After a dinner welcoming him home Naruto went to his room and grabbed one of his large notebooks before writing his dream down in it so that he could try and sort out what he dreamt about later. For now he would sleep and heal.

**Earthland July 7, X777**

It was a sad day for the Heartfilia family Layla Heartfilia, the mother of Naruto and Lucy Heartfilia and wife of Jude Heartfilia, has passed away from and unknown disease. The thirteen year old Naruto was holding his younger sister close to him as she cried into his chest. Silent tears ran down his cheeks as he looked at his mother, who looked like she was sleeping peacefully on her bed if not for the fact that her chest wasn't moving.

Jude Heartfilia was nowhere in sight; choosing to work on expanding his company rather than comforting his children about his wife's death. Naruto scowled at the thought of his father, not that he could be called that since a father raises you and helps you learn. Jude on the other hand leaves it to servants only paying attention to them when it makes him look good; so at the dinner parties that other company heads held.

Naruto noticed that Lucy had cried herself to sleep so he picked her up and carried her to her room. It wasn't very hard since he had doubled his training after the Vulcan attack and had figured out that the magic he used was a type of lost magic called _**Storm Magic**_; it was something you either could or couldn't do, not everyone could learn this type of magic. It was a combination of _**Lightning Magic **_and _**Water Magic**_ so theoretically he should be able to use both forms of magic along with the other spells he had learned.

He was turning into quite the young mage; he had even perfected the _**Rasengan **_spell that he had created when he was younger and was now able to use the _**Teleportation Magic**_ in tandem with his personal spell and made it so that every time he appeared he made a silver flash so as to temporarily blind his opponent giving him a higher chance of landing a hit.

He had to train his _**Storm Magic**_ everyday as it was difficult to control under the best of circumstances. Anymore he wasn't even sure if he wanted to take over the family company; he saw where it was going, in a few years down the road it would begin to fail and probably be taken over by the Janelle family. He honestly would rather travel as mage that deal with the railroads or be married off because his father was terrible at business.

He also had been having more of those dreams like the one he had after the attack; he had taken to writing them down in a large notebook then sealing it in his special sealing book so that his father wouldn't read it and try to make money off of it.

Once Naruto entered Lucy's room he left for his own room thinking that if he lay down he might be able to make since of all of this. He thought of his mother's last words.

**Flashback**

"_Naruto…I don't have much time left…" said Layla panting slightly, she coughed hard causing Naruto to worry even more than he already was._

"_Mom, you need to not strain yourself; Lucy and I both need you if keep this up you will die." He said sadly knowing that his mother didn't have much time left and would probably die today._

"_Naruto…you and I…both know that I will more than likely…die tonight…" she said going into a coughing fit. Naruto took a damp towel and put it on her forehead making her sigh in relief. "Now I have…some words for you…to hear and later…pass on to Lucy as…well. Will you listen to me?"_

"_Yes mother, please tell me what you wish to say." Said Naruto paying particular attention to his mother, hold her hand gently as she sat up to look at him; she was struggling so Naruto helped her up._

"_Naruto, your father, as you have probably noticed…has become obsessed…with the company…what I want to tell you is…to live your life the way you want to…live it. If that…means leaving for your own adventure than…do so. I would rather you be happy…on your own than…miserable here. Understand?" She said coughing again as Naruto held her hand tighter._

"_Yes mom, I understand now rest." He said as she nodded and closed her eyes._

**End Flashback**

The following months after Layla's death were very rough on Naruto and Lucy; Jude was becoming even greedier than he was before and had dove head first into his work ignoring the two of them or rather that is what they thought.

Jude smirked as he finished filling out the form on his desk. "Now all I need is for Naruto to sign this and then the future of my company will be secured."

The next day Naruto was summoned to his father's study; he sighed and finished sealing the items in his book and places it in his backpack before sealing it in the metal plate on the back of his glove.

He entered his father's study and said. "You wanted me father?"

"Yes I did, you are to sign this contract offering your hand in marriage to Tatiana Junelle, heiress of the Junelle Company to ensure our rise to power." Said Jude assuming Naruto would agree as he thought Naruto still wanted to take over the family business.

"I refuse." Said Naruto calmly and Jude turned around looking furious. He then noticed how Naruto was dressed. A long sleeve silver coat with black accents, a tight fitting black shirt underneath, a pair of dark blue fitted jeans tucked inside of a pair of high boots; on his hands was a pair of fingerless black gloves.

Jude snarled. "You are leaving to become a useless mage! Not on my watch you will either sign this contract or I will disown you!"

"Then I am no longer your son Heartfilia; I will be off the property in this instant; however, if I find out that you try to force Lucy into one of these contracts…" Started Naruto before his eyes turned electric blue and he had a blue aura surrounding his body. "**I will personally come back and tear your precious company apart with my bare hands! UNDERSTAND!**"

The frightened man quickly nodded his head, scared by the show Naruto had just put on. Naruto disappeared in a silver flash and appeared in Lucy's room.

Lucy jumped before scowling at Naruto. "Big brother, don't do that!"

"Lucy, father has disowned me." Said Naruto as Lucy gasped before running to Naruto and hugging him tightly, crying. "Don't cry we will see each other again, I know it."

"But, I already lost mom, now I am losing you, it's not fair!" she yelled tears falling down her cheeks.

"I know it seems that way Lucy, however I stopped by to give you mom's keys." He said fishing them out of his pocket and handing them to her. "When you are strong enough join which ever guild you want and we will meet again."

With that he vanished and walked down the main road of the property without looking back if had he would have seen the spirit of Layla Heartfilia sadly watching him leave.


End file.
